


Tongues are weird

by Sinnysinsinned



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnysinsinned/pseuds/Sinnysinsinned
Summary: The succ™





	Tongues are weird

Sin blinked at Kuga's direction

"You want... to see my tongue?"

Kuga nodded, he sat next to Sin on the couch, arm around their shoulders.  
Sin chuckled lightly

"Why though?"

Kug shrugged and hummed

"You said once that it's longer than it looks like, but you never showed me."

Sin laughed lightly. They suddenly opened their mouth, tongue hanging out, almost reaching their chest in lenght.  
Kuga blushed and wided his eyes. A small "whoah" scaping his lips.  
Sin giggled and curled it up, Kuga squirmed on his seat looking away from Sin's mouth.

"Did... Did you seriously got a boner from looking at my tongue?"

Kuga only crossed his legs and turned away, grunting embarassedly.  
Sin blinked, looked at Kuga's obvious bulge and started laughing histerically.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?"

Kuga started screaming pulling his knees to himself, only doubling Sin's joyious laughing. They fell of the couch landing on their back, still in their laugh fit.  
When they calmed down, they brushed the small tears from their eyes and held onto their stomach

"Are you done?"

Kuga asked both in embarassement and anger.

"Yep."

Sin sighed, a small smile on their lips, they sat up on the floor and rested their head on the couch, looking at the still blushing Kuga.

"You know, maybe I can help with that."

Kuga looked up from their knees and stared at the ghost, who only winked at him.

"You laughed at my boner, you are a bad partner."

Sin whined

"Awww c'mon babe~ I just didn't expect you to get a *boner* from just looking at my tongue."

Sin placed a hand on Kuga's leg, rubbing up and down.

"Pwease?~"

Sin blinked twice, pursing their lips, a small blush dusting their freckled cheecks.  
Kuga groaned and buried his face on his knees again.

"Your cuteness is the only one who is letting you do this."

He let his legs down once again, still blushing. Sin threw their hands up exclaiming victory.

"My cuteness is a blessing and a curse."

They said proudly, scooting in front of Kuga. They crossed their legs and looked up at their boyfriend.

"Can you spread you legs a bit wider baby?"

Kuga did as told also moving so he was closer to Sin's face.

"Hmm... thank you, baby boy."

Sin kissed Kuga's knee lovingly.  
They ran their hands on his thighs, easing him to the couch

"Calm down, imma take care of ya."

They unbuttoned his pants moving them down, the bulge was smaller now, meaning a half boner. Sin moved their face to Kuga's dick, they gave it a small kiss over his boxers, Kuga blushed as he watched Sin's actions.  
The ghost placed their tounge on the cloth, coating it slightly with saliva, Kuga sighed at the feeling, now becoming harder. Sin chuckled softly. They grabbed Kuga's boxers and pulled them down, letting his dick spring free.

"Someone's eager.~"

Sin whispered, stroking him lovingly.

"Sh-shut up you a-ass."

Sin laughed sweetly, kissing him from his base to the tip, making him twitch. They pressed their tounge on the head, running down on it slowly. Kuga moaned, toes curling inside his shoes. Sin had slow movements, all of them touching him on the right places, they had him just where they wanted.

"S-sin... Holy fuck.... Ah.."

Sin chuckled sending soft vibrations to him, making him whine.  
Sin suddely grabbed his hips and moved so they could grab more of him on their mouth.

"Fuck! Sin!"

Sin bobbed their head up and down and what they couldn't take in, they stroked with their hand. Their tongue *oh my god their tongue* it would wrap around him squeezing and teasing, Kuga's only actions were to moan and groan as Sin kept up their pace.  
Sin gagged slightly when they decided to try to put all of him on their mouth, Kuga's legs were squeezing the ghost's head, but they held them back with their free hand.

"S-sin... if you keep that up~ oh god- fuck."

Sin stared up at Kuga, dick still in their mouth, their tongue wrapped around him as they sucked him off

"N-not gonna.... last lo- Ah!"

Kuga came as Sin still had him in their mouth, they coughed lightly as they swallowed down. When Kuga was done Sin pulled away. 

"Told ya I'll take care of it."

Sin purred at Kuga winking up at them. He laughed, still breathless, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shut up."


End file.
